Hacia el año de 1998
by seddie love239
Summary: ¿Si pudieras viajar en el tiempo que harías? Salvarías al mundo de un catástrofe o tal vez les advertirías de graves enfermedades pero que pasa cuando te debates entre dos personas. Una tu presente y otra del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola amigos confabulados! He mencionado que fui al werevertumorro show, no.. pues he ido y ha sido fantastico. Tengo mi camisa...¡Yei!**

**Esta idea como muchas otras surgio cuando mi mente divagaba en clase de historia mientras la maestra hablaba de los mayas y ¡pum! de un momento a otro viajes en el tiempo. Debo decir que adoro las historias de viajes en el tiempo y decidi escribrir mi propia historia.**

**Para las hermosas personas que leen AZ, debo decirles que no he podido subir el capitulo aunque ya llevo 3/4 partes del mismo. Creo que me tardare un poco mas en subirlo ya que no estoy en la computadora que comunmente uso para escribir AZ. **

**Bueno espero que les guste esta historia que aunque no he acabado muchas otras me decidi por subir, si logra agradarles constara de varios capitulos, si no no hay nada que hacerle...**

**Disfruten y acompañen con gelatina :) ok... no.**

_¿Alguna vez has pensado en viajar en el tiempo? Diras que podria ser increible y fantastico poder evitar desastres, muertes y dar la cura de enfermedades... Si absolutamente fasinante si no estas divida entre dos personas tu presente y tu pasado demasiado presente tambien._

Un olor dulzon lleno el departamento entero, demasiado dulce y delicioso como para despertar hasta el sueño mas profundo de cualquiera incluso el de la dormilona Sam Puckett porque el tocino recien cocinado en las mañanas era mas efectivo que tirarle un vaso de agua helada... ( Eso si no quieres morir esa misma mañana). Se levanto con pereza estirando lo brazos en el sofa y olisqueando un poco mas el aroma.

-Tocino...- dijo con un bostezo y abrio los ojos tañandoselos.

-Sam desperto- anuncio la voz de Carly desde la cocina- Ya puedes quitar el aromatizante a tocino

-Okidoky!- exclamo Spencer

¿Aromatizante a Tocino? ¿Que clase de malvada broma era esa? Quien era capaz de crear un aroma tan delicioso y engañar gente.

-Si, solo lo conectas y la casa entera comienza a oler a Carne- explico Carly como leyendole los pensamientos y levantando un pequeño aparato blanco- Lo compramos ayer, los gastos han subido por tener que cocinar tocino diario para levantarte.

-Eres horrible, Carly Shay- mustio Sam sentandose en la mesa.

-Necesitamos econommizar- dijo Carly mientras se servia en un leche en su plato y se la daba a Sam para que hiciera lo mismo.- Gastamos 13 kilos de tocino a la semana y eso es solo en el desayuno.

La rubia sirvio leche en el tazon de floodudules que tenia al frente lo observo por un minuto, el cereal no podia compararze con el rico tocino a su lado el cereal parecia de carton y sabia a carton... esperen en realidad sabia a Carbon.

-Esto es asqueroso- dijo Sam con una mueca, tomo la caja del cereal - ¡Estos no son Flodudules!

-No, son Flatududules- explico Carly- ¡Te dije que necesitamos economizar!

-¿Porque? Acaso Spencer es porque Spencer es desempleado- dijo Sam empujando el tazon de cereal hacia adelante

Spencer que estaba agarrando cosas de los estantes se volteo para verla molesto y abrio la boca para protestar pero Carly hablo primero.

-No Spencer siempre ha sido un desempleado- dijo Carly- Papa dijo que no podria mandarnos el dinero de este mes y tenemos que ahorrar- explico Carly- Y Spencer se sigue negando a conseguir un trabajo real.

-¡Soy un artista! No puedes presionarme- le reprocho Spencer y agarro el plato de Sam y comenzo a comerselo.- Tienes razon sabe horrible...- dijo Spencer a Sam luego se levanto de un brinco y corrio hacia su habitacion.

-El acaba de tener una idea que probablemente involucre carton o un gran cereal...- explico Carly como si lo que acabara de hacer fuera suimamente normal.

Sam siguio con la mirada a Spencer y se pregunto como alguien tan "adulto" si asi se podria decir seguia con la misma vitalidad de un niño de 6 años. Incluso cuando sonreia le parecia infantil, como si todo fuera un juego.

-Carly tengo hambreeeeeeee- dijo Sam agarrando su estomago.

-Entonces ve y que te alimente una familia diferente- dijo Carly.

Sam se levanto y sin hacer caso a Carly fue estante y saco un bote de mantequilla de mani y una cuchara.

-! Spencer tenemos que comprar otra mantequilla de mani! Anotalo- grito Carly mientras veia como su amiga se sentaba en el sofa con la mantequilla.

-Vale, solo deja me pongo unos pantalones y salimos a gangilandia- grito Spencer dede su habitacion.

-¿Gangilandia?-pregunto Sam incredula

-Lo del ahorro va en serio- dijo Carly mientras se levantaba.-¿Vienes?-pregunto Carly mientras tomaba su bolsa.

-No- respondio Sam.

Spencer salio de su habitacion y salio por la puerta del departamento seguido de Carly. Sam se quedo sola y solto un susspiro aun tenia hambre pero los Shay no tenian nada comestible y sus bolsillos estaban vacios como para ir a licuados locos y comprar uno de esos pollos que T-bo vendia en palos. Desafortunadamente tendria que esperar a que regresaran de "Gangilandia" para poder comer, eso o robar la comida a algun vagabundo. Lo medito un segundo y decidio quedarse ahi, robar la comida a un vagabundo suponia demasiado esfuerzo ya que tenia que correr para que no lograran la alcanzarla o como la ultima vez tendria que pasar unas cuantas horas en la direccional , aunque tal vez no fuera tan malo ahi te daban de comer gratis.

Asi metida en sus pensamientos mientras se debatia por como conseguir comida, Freddie entro sin tocar en el departamento con una caja de regalo en las manos. Se detuvo un momento para ver a Sam y luego siguio su camino hasta la barra en la cocina donde dejo la caja.

-¿Y Carly?-pregunto

Sam se sobresalto y cuando vio que era Freddie lo miro molesta.

-Salio- respondio simplemente.

-¿Y tu que haces?-pregunto el.

Sam no respondio en cambio camino hasta Freddie y miro con curiosidad la caja y luego a Freddie, asi consecutivamente.

-¿Otro regalo para Carly?-pregunto divertida- Ambos sabemos que nunca te hara caso.- declaro con sinismo

-Muy chistosa Sam- dijo el rodando los ojos- Y es un regalo de un fan de icarly- dijo. Freddie- Ves, aqui dice Sam, Carly y Freddie

-¿Volviste a incluir tu nombre?-pregunto ella

-No- dijo el rapidamente

Sam enarco una ceja y tomo la caja entre sus manos no era demasiado grande, en realidad era algo pequeña como del tamaño de una botella de agua, la curiosidad la invadio y cuando estaba a punto de romper el papel Freddie la detuvo y le quito la caja de las manos.

-No hasta que llegue Carly- zanjo Freddie alejando el paquete de Sam.

-¿Vamos, no quieres saber que hay adentro?-pregunto Sam.

-No

-Pues yo si- dijo Sam- Y quitate de mi camino por que voy a abrir esa caja.

-Sobre mi cadaver- dijo Freddie con valentia y interponiendose en el camino.

-Tienes 3 segundos para alejarte- amenazo Sam apretando los puños- 1...- comenzo- 2... y

Freddie parecia indeciso sobre si Sam podria hacerle algo como para quedar gravemente herido...

-Bien, bien...- dijo Freddie alarmado- Abrelo, traiciona la confiansa de Carly y abre la caja...- cuando se giro a ver a Sam ya habia abierto la caja y sacaba un frasco con un aspecto extraño y con un liquido rosaceo.

-¿Un perfume?-pregunto Sam incredula.

-Mira tiene una etiqueta...- dijo Freddie acercandose , la botella se leia_Vicis viatoribus una stilla satis est meminisse aut mutare aliquid patietur consequentia- _¿Que dice?

-No se, no se aleman- dijo Sam encojiendose de hombros.

-¡Eso no es aleman! Es latin- dijo Freddie

-Se parecen- dijo Sam mientras seguia observando la botella.

-¡Claro que no!-exclamo Freddie - Nos lo enseñaron la clase anterior

Sam miro a Freddie y luego a la botella. Una sonrisa aparecio en su cara y apreto el boton hacia la cara de Freddie rociandolo de perfume, Freddie tomo la mano de Sam en un intento de arrebatarle el perfume.

Un fuerte olor a lilas lleno sus narices por completo embriagandolos, un suave murmullo se extendio por la habitacion y al instante siguiente no habia rastro de ellos. Lo unico que quedaba fue el perfume roto en el piso y el persistente olor a lilas en la habitacion.

**Lamento las faltas de ortografia y demas errores que pueda tener pero me he quedado sin microsoft que tiene el maravilloso corrector... **

**Asi que ya saben la mecanica si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si lo amaron o lo que sea que les haya parecido solo tienen que apretar el boton "REVIEW" y dejar su comentario.**

**:D, **


	2. Chapter 2

**EY! De nuevo yo :D, Miles de gracias por los reviews! … cuando empeze a escribir AZ solo recibi 3 reviews y yo estaba emocionada y ahora que recibo 10 me emociono mucho mas.**

**Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado, disfuten.**

Su cabeza le dolía enormemente, como si la hubieran estado taladrando sin cesar toda la noche, un dolor punzante recorría su cabeza entera con la promesa de que pronto estallaría en miles de pedazos. Su espalda no estaba mucho mejor, al parecer su cama ya no era tan cómoda como antes, se removió incomodo, definitivamente su cama se había endurecido de un día para otro era como si estuviera acostado sobre el suelo.

Un gemido se escuchó a su lado.

Freddie palpo con sus dedos su alrededor aun sin abrir los ojos, todo era frio y duro. Abrió los ojos rápidamente con sorpresa y se sentó de golpe. La luz no dejaba que mirara bien, veía un poco borroso hasta que su visión logro normalizarse. Un gritito salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo. El olor a polvo llego hasta su nariz haciéndolo estornudar.

Miro a su alrededor aun sin comprender nada y se llevó una mano a su cabeza que aún le dolía enormemente. Lo único que recordaba había sido la pelea con Sam por ese raro perfume y... ¿Sam? Volteo a su alrededor intentando localizar a la rubia, seguramente todo eso era su culpa. La vio a unos dos metros lejos de él y gateo hasta donde estaba.

-¿Sam?-murmuro al ver que dormía, mas luego recordó que estaba molesto con ella- ¡Sam!-grito

Sam se removió incomoda en el piso y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se alejara mientras murmuraba algo entre sueños. Freddie gruño molesto, solo a ella se le ocurría dormir ahora. La zarandeo de un lado a otro hasta que consiguió que la rubia comenzara a abrir los ojos con flojera.

-¿Que...?-Pregunto somnolienta- Nub- dijo ella dándole una mirada asesina- ¡¿Por qué demonios me despertaste?-pregunto molesta y apretando los puños.

-No es momento de ponerte agresiva- le advirtió Freddie- Dime, ¡¿dónde estamos?

Sam lo miro confundida y luego rio.

-¿Como que donde estamos...?-pregunto ella señalando que era un bobo.

-Pues según yo no estamos en ningún lugar que yo conozca- dijo Freddie irritado

Sam negó con la cabeza y solo entonces levanto su cabeza y miro a su alrededor reprimiendo un gritito de asombro. Un departamento un poco grande pintado en tonos beige, estaba vacío a excepción por algunas cajas que estaban en el piso. La estancia estaba completamente vacía, lo sabía por el polvo y las telarañas colgando por algunas partes. Solo un viejo ropero estaba ahí solo en donde debía ser la cocina.

-Esto... es. El apartamento de Carly...- dijo Sam sorprendida y levantándose del suelo mientras Freddie hacia lo mismo.

-¿Y si nos secuestraron?-pregunto Freddie tembloroso-

Sam abrió los ojos y miro hacia ambos lados.

-Tal vez...- dijo ella considerándolo- ¡Bah! Nadie te secuestraria- dijo ella rápidamente desechando la idea.

-¿No puedes tomar algo enserio?

-¿Tu puedes dejar de ser tan irritante?

Freddie iba a protestar pero decidió que sería mejor averiguar qué demonios hacían en un departamento casi vacío, o hacia eso solo o lo hacía con Sam.

-Este es el departamento de Carly- aseguro Sam- Yo, bueno yo estoy segura... no hay otro lugar igual

-No lo creo...- dijo Freddie- Nadie podría remodelar y quitar todas sus cosas en unas horas.

Sam ignoro a Freddie y subió las escaleras, arriba no había indicios de la habitación de su mejor amiga y peor aún mucho menos del estudio de ICarly, todo estaba vacío solo con unas cuantas cajas. Volvieron a bajar juntos.

-Esto está muy raro- declaro Freddie.

_-__Sí, señora en realidad este lugar es muy amplio le aseguro que es una gran inversión, los vecinos son muy amables._

_-¿Y que hay con el ascensor? Lo están reparando..._

_-Sí, tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con la señora del 1-D- dijo la voz de la mujer- Nada grave- aclaro a todas luces intentando convencerla._

-Escóndete...- dijo Sam sin mover los labios.

-¿Donde?... ¿Sam que pasa?-pregunto el confundido

Sam no respondió en cambio solo jalo a Freddie hasta el viejo ropero que se encontraba en la cocina, abrió una de las puertas y lo empujo adentro entrando ella también.

-¿Sam?...

-Shhh!- dijo Sam molesta.- Solo espera...- dijo en un susurro mientras intentaba ver por una de los orificios que había en aquel viejo armario.

Una señora entro vestida con un traje muy elegante, mientras sus tacones hacia resonar el piso de madera en la instancia observando todo con detalle. Estaba de espaldas y su sombreo no dejaba que observaran sus rasgos. Seguida de ella entro otra señorita que se veía apurada y ansiosa mientras cargaba unos cuantos papeles en su manos, al lado de aquella señora se veía demasiado simplona y sin chiste aunque a Sam le dio la impresión cualquiera se vería simplona al lado de aquella señora de rasgos aristócratas aunque aún no había conseguido mirarle la cara.

-¿Es lindo verdad?-pregunto la señorita de los papeles.

-Sí, es hogareño... me gusta- dijo la señora elegante con un gesto de aprobación, su voz le sonó dulce.

-Si además tiene 3 pisos- dijo - Tiene aire acondicionada y además abajo del edificio cada apartamento cuanta con una bodega en la que pueden guardar sus cosas

- La verdad a mí me gusta- dijo la señora - ¿Pero tendría que preguntarle a mi marido?

-¿Por qué no le llama?- dijo a todas luces intentando finalizar su compra.

-Estará demasiado ocupado- dijo la señora siguiendo inspeccionando el lugar- Trabaja en la marina.

-¿Y su hijo? ¿No va a entrar?-pregunto la señorita frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Oh! Lo hará se lo apuesto, solo que es demasiado testarudo. Digamos que el cambio no le gustó nada- explico la señora con una risita- No me quiero ni imaginar que habría pasado si nos hubiéramos mudado de ciudad, solo nos mudamos unas cuantas calles y ya hace un drama- dijo y se quitó el sombreo.

Freddie la miro atentamente a través de un agujero del armario, su cabello negro se agito con tanta belleza y resplandor como el de los comerciales de Shampoo, era tan liso y sedoso que le dieron ganas de pasar su mano por su cabello. Pero cuando giro hacia donde estaban ellos su sorpresa creció no solo tenía un cabello espectacular toda ella lucia hermosa y elegante. Con su piel blanquecina, labios rojos y carnosos, una nariz respingada y unos grandes ojos castaños llenos de pestañas o curas y pesadas. Se parecía tanto a...

-Carly...- murmuro Sam con sorpresa a su lado y cuando la vio se dio cuenta de que estaba tan sorprendida como él.

La mujer (presuntamente Carly) camino la cocina, donde ellos se encontraban, con pasos elegantes como si los altos tacones que usaba no impidieran que ella camine casi como si flotara con tanta gracia y delicadeza.

-Es hermosa...- murmuro Freddie para si mismo, aunque no estaba muy seguro si Sam habia oido sus pensamientos- Demasiado hermosa.

Un nuevo toque los sorprendió a ambos desde la puerta del departamento, la señorita vendedora de casas le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y se apresura a abrir. Un chico con aspecto desenfadado entro en el departamento sin voltear a ver nada, se sentó en las escaleras con un gesto aburrido, que señalaba que tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer. Debía de rondar por los 16 años.

Sam miro con interés al chico con sus converse rojos y camisa del mismo color que parecía estar en todo menos en su mundo. Quería ver su cara pero al parecer la gente que llegaba ahí acostumbraba a no mostrar su cara para denotar más misterio.

La señora elegante chasqueo la lengua disgustada, y le dio una mirada de advertencia al chico que al verla sonrió sínicamente.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el joven desafiando a la señora

-¿Podrías ser menos descortés?-pregunto la señora intentando recobrar la compostura

-¿Vas a dejarme ir a la fiesta de James?-pregunto el mirándola

-Sabes que no- dijo la señora

-Entonces supongo que conoces la respuesta- dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

La señora negó con la cabeza visiblemente molesta y le dio una mirada de disculpa a la señorita que pronto negó con la cabeza diciendo que no importaba.

-Voy a subir a ver arriba ¿vienes?-pregunto la señora mientras subía media escalera atrás de la señorita

-Noooo- dijo el chico alargando la o.

La señora sonrió y siguió subiendo. Mientras tanto el chico que parecía no tener nada mejor que hacer se puso a vagar por el piso de abajo hasta llegar a la cocina donde ambos, Sam y Freddie se encontraban escondidos. Al chico pareció llamarle la atención aquel armario ya que fue directamente hacia él y lo examino con detenimiento, viendo cada detalle y pedazo de madera roído.

Sam trago saliva y miro a Freddie que no parecía mucho mejor que él, volvió su mirada hacia el chico y se sorprendió con lo que vio tanto que su corazón casi saltaba.

Los ojos castaños de aquel chico miraban el armario con tanto detenimiento e interés, con un brillo en sus ojos demasiado extraño en cualquier persona, ese brillo que te hacía creer que cualquier cosa era posible. Esos ojos por los cuales expresaban las ideas más insólitas. Solo el tenía ese brillo, en su vida solo había conocido a una persona con esos ojos, solo habia visto ese brillo infantil en una persona

-Spencer- mustio en un susurro.

El chico enarco una ceja incrédulo y luego sonrió como desechando la idea. Alargo su mano para abrir la puerta del armario, estaban tan cerca ya casi tocaba el pomo con sus manos cuando...

-¡Spencer! Sube a ver tu habitación...- dijo la voz cantarina de su madre al quien al parecer se le había pasado el enojo.

-Ya voy mama- grito el- Más vale que la convenza de dejarme ir a esa fiesta...- murmuro para el mismo antes de sonreír traviesamente y subir corriendo las escaleras.

Freddie miro totalmente sorprendido a Sam, noto que la chica había perdido todo el color de su cara y se encontraba tan confundida como él y a su ve aunque ella nunca lo admitiría podía ver su miedo.

-Ese... ese era... ¿Spencer?-pregunto en un susurro.

Sam siguió mirando hacia el frente y luego se volvió a ver a Freddie.

-Si...- respondió- Ese chico era Spencer- dijo Sam y Freddie estaba seguro de que la última parte la había dicho más para sí misma que para él.

**Gracias por leer, asi que solo les pido Reviews! Recuerden que es el unico pago de un escitor y asi yo se si la historia les ha gustado o no.**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Si de nuevo yo aun no he muerto, o al menos eso creo. No habia podido actualizar por importantes razones:**

**1. Semana de exámenes**

**2. Trauma con Ouran high School Host Club (Los gemelos son geniales!)**

**3. tristeza para luego pasar a decepcion y luego resigancion por ilove you (Aunque la ultima escena estuvo hermosa!)**

**4. Un poco de decepcion del Seddie**

**5. Flojera para escribir**

**6. Y un monton de razones mas con los cuales no vale la pea agobiarlos…**

**Pero les agradezco infinitamente todos y cada uno de sus reviews. Lamento no poder constestarlos pero en el próximo capitulo juro que lo hare.**

Sam se encontraba sumamente confundida. No logra entender nada ¿Acaso eran parte de un programa de bromas? ¿O era un sueño?, no en sus sueños aparecían siempre jamones y ahora su estomago gruñía desesperado por comida. No podía articular palabra alguna, su boca se abría pero no emitía ningún sonido.

Volteo a ver a Freddie que se encontraba con una mano en la barbilla y con la mirada perdida, la chica conocía esa mirada, solo la usaba cuando no conseguía comprender algo (Cosa que no sucedía muy seguido, no por nada era un completo ñoño). El debía estar tan confundido como ella. Volteo a verlo y entonces se percato de desagradable aroma que inundaba todo el pequeño armario donde estaban metidos.

Arrugo la nariz con la esperanza de así mitigar un poco el olor de axe que desprendía el cuerpo de Fredluser. En ese momento mientras intentaba no respirar su mente se dio cuenta de otra cosa, estaba demasiado cerca de Freddie si se movía solo un sus cuerpos se tocarían. ¡¿Por qué demonios se habían metido en es armario? Claro, era su culpa.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Sam impacientemente

Freddie la miro confundido.

-No lo se…

-¡No lo sabes!- dijo molesta en parte por que seguía oliendo su fastidioso aroma- Tu eres el ñoño piensa.

-¿Sabes? No soy el único que tiene cerebro aquí…- contesto Freddie – Claro que tu usas el poco que tienes en pensar en comer.

-¡Cállate!- mustio molesta llevándose las manos a su estomago- No le hagas caso Larry….

-¿Larry?-pregunto Freddie aguantándose las ganas de burlarse

-Si es mi estomago… merecía un nombre- dijo Sam dándole una mirada fulminante- Cuando menos yo no nombro a mis calcetines.

-¡Yo no les pongo nombre!-exclamo sonrojado

-¿No? Y que hay de señor Calcetín y señora Calcetín… al menos hubieras sido más original…

Se oyeron pasos provenientes de arriba.

-Mejor vámonos- dijo Freddie- Tengo una teoría….- dijo abriendo la puerta del armario con mucho cuidado y luego le ofreció la mano a Sam para salir cosa que la chica ignoro.

Una vez afuera y con toda la tensión en el ambiente lo único que Sam pudo decir fue….

-Siempre supe que saldrías del closet

….."

Carly entro en el apartamento cargada de bolsas que habían comprado en el supermercado, fue a dejarlas hasta la cocina seguida de Spencer.

-Enserio pensé que había superado lo de la mantequilla- dijo Carly- ¡Por tu culpa tuve que cargar dos kilos de mantequilla!

-Es que no tengo ninguna idea…- mustio Spencer- ¡Estoy seco!

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo…- lo animo Carly al ver su deplorable estado.

-¿Un café gigante?-pregunto animado

-Ya lo hiciste- le recordó Carly

-¡Pantalones gigantes!

-También- dijo Carly- Además atraen criminales…

-¡un pasto en medio de la sala!

-Hasta la cuarta temporada…

-¿Árbol de navidad con narices?

-¡También!- dijo Carly rodando los ojos – Y estamos en plena primavera.

Spencer se acostó en el sofá molesto mientras mustiaba frases sin sentido.

Carly negó con la cabeza y chasqueo la lengua en señal de reprobación, comenzó a meter toda la mantequilla que habían comprado en el refrigerador. Se detuvo abruptamente y olisqueo el aire.

-¿Hueles eso?-pregunto con una felicidad inusual

-¿Qué? El olor de mi fracaso…- mustio Spencer

-No, es otra cosa. – Dijo Carly- Huele a mama, huele a lilas….

-¿Lilas?-pregunto Spencer también comenzando a oler el aire.

-Si… - dijo Carly y pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo- ¿Y Sam?

-Seguramente salió a comprar comida, tú sabes que adora esos hot-dogs que venden en la esquina- dijo Spencer

-Spencer en la esquina no venden ningunos hot-dogs- dijo Carly

-Claro que si. Calceto siempre nos acompañaba a comprar….

-Spencer….- dijo Carly extrañada.

Spencer comenzó a reír infantilmente.

-Solo bromeaba…- explico- ¿Alguna vez te conté que yo también tenia una amiga llamada Sam en secundaria?

-No...- dijo Carly interesada y yéndose a sentar al sofá junto a Spencer.

-Si mira, en ese entonces yo y Calceto junto con…..

Carly escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, hasta que el olor a lilas se hizo más fuerte. Busco con la mirada del lugar donde podría provenir ese olor y entonces lo encontró….

Un frasco de perfume roto detrás del sofá…..

…"

Sam miro con incredulidad hacia su alrededor, Freddie le había prometido respuestas pero al parecer estaba mucho mas ocupada rebuscando en su bolsillos mientras entraban al lobby.

-¿Le arrojaremos nueces a Lewbert?-pregunto Sam emocionada- Pero no traje nueces….

-Espera- dijo Freddie caminando hasta la mesita de la recepción y tocando la campanita dorada que ahí se encontraba. La chica mientras tanto había encontrado un durazno tirado en el suelo perfecto para lanzarlo.

-Hola. ¿En que puedo ayudarles?-pregunto un chico de tez oscura con una reluciente sonrisa

-¿T-bo?-pregunto Sam

-No, Soy Terence Jeter Bo Jackson. Creedor de ovnis, estudiante de la universidad de Boston y estoy a favor de que la comida en palos se vende mas rápidamente- dijo con una sonrisa- Ah y soy el portero de Bushwell Plaza.

-Mira, Terence… se que puede sonar un poco extraño pero…- comenzó Freddie pero el radio comenzó a sonara

_Hola Seattle, soy Clara Robs de programa matutina "Buenos días Seattle". Es un placer saludarlos hoy 3 de Enero de 1998. La película Titanic esta rompiendo record en taquillas por lo que yo Clara Robs le sugiero que vaya a verla inmediatamente… en otras noticias…._

…"

-¡¿1998?-pregunto Sam gritando

-Calmate…- dijo Freddie en voz baja- Alguien podría oírte

Ambos estaban dentro del elevador detenido, era el lugar mas seguro para hablar en ese momento.

-No me interesa...- mustio Sam- ¿Cómo es posible?, ¡Dios mio es una broma!

-Estas siendo neurótica, Samantha…- dijo Freddie rodando los ojos.-Lo que tenemos que pensar es como retrocedimos en el tiempo…

-Tu…- dijo Sam levantando un puño en su dirección.

¿Quién se creía para decirle Samantha? Aunque en realidad no sonaba tan mal cuando el lo decía. ¡Tonterías!

Sam golpeo la cabeza de Freddie.

-Hagamos una tregua- dijo Freddie sobándose la cabeza y ofreciéndole la mano- Ya que estamos en el pasado, trabajemos juntos para averiguar lo que sucede. Vale, solo por esta vez

-Yo…. Bien- dijo Sam – Pero no te daré la mano.

Freddie rodo los ojos nuevamente.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso?-pregunto Sam

-¿El que?

-Rodar los ojos…- dijo Sam- En ICarly ruedas los ojos, en los fanfic ruedas los ojos….

(N/A. ¡ES CIERTO)

-Como sea….- dijo Freddie.- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es….

-¿Comer? Tengo hambre.

-Tenemos que conseguir dinero, solo tengo diez dólares en mi billetera

-Pobre...- mustio Sam

-Tenemos que conseguir donde alojarnos y también averiguar como salir de aquí. Tenemos que ir a la biblioteca a investigar y cuando veas a un personaje sospechoso avísame

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?

-De las películas….- mintió

Sam enarco una ceja.

-Bien… te lo diré. Pero promete que no te burlaras- dijo Freddie y de su carpeta saco una hojita doblada en muchas partes y comenzó a desdoblarla poco a por hasta que se convirtió en una gran hoja llena de muchas palabras e imagenes.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Sam asombra

-Mi guía de cómo sobrevivir en el pasado- mustio Freddie y Sam empezó a reír pero ante la mirada de Freddie decidió que lo mejor seria burlarse de el en otro momento- Aquí hay información exacta de cada año importante al que me hubiera gustado volver. Como catástrofes, números de lotería, familiares a los que se puede recurrir….

-¿Y esta el 1998?-pregunto Sam

-Si.- dijo Freddie señalando un recuadro-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Según Clara Robs 3 de Enero…- dijo Sam

-Entonces tenemos tiempo suficiente de jugar la lotería y…- comenzó Freddie pero se detuvo haciendo una mueca

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam confundida

-Se siente como hacer trampa

Sam comenzó a reír

-Estamos en el pasado y tu ¿te sientes mal por hacer trampa en la lotería?-pregunto incrédula

-Spencer acaba de entrar al noveno grado- dijo Freddie con un suspiro- Carly dijo que se habían mudado al departamento cuando ella tenia dos años, así que todo concuerda.

-¿Y eso a que viene?-pregunto Sam

-Deberíamos de inscribirnos en la escuela….Seriamos compañeros de Spence y…

-Ni lo sueñes. No viaje al pasado para ir a la escuela de nuevo...

**¿Entraran a la escuela con Spencer? ¿Por qué Freddie tenia como fecha que queria regresar el año 1998? ¿A Spencer se le ocurrirá una idea? ¿Hacer preguntas al final de un fic es bobo?**

**Ok no….. pero espero que les haya gustado y recuerden dejar un review. No gastan tanto tiempo ayuda a cuidar al ambiente y recoje los desechos de los animales.**

**Por un simple review yo puedo saber lo que ustedes opinan, si les gusto o no. Es el único pago de los autores de Fanfiction. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews... ¡USTEDES SON ALGO MAS QUE MARAVILLOSOS!**

**Tarde mucho en escribir por los problemas que por ahi venian pero por fin actualize. la bateria de la compu esta por apagarse y no tengo el cargador asi que respondere rapido a sus dudas. **

**Alguien me dijo que Carly debia de tener 4 años pero en realidad son 3 porque los cuatro los cumple hasta ¿Junio, julio?, algo asi pero como esta historia comienza en enero aun no los cumple.**

Sam toco su estómago con ambas manos, en verdad tenía hambre, hambre como nunca en su vida había tenido. Después de todo nunca había estado cuatro horas sin comer nada, y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo después de todo estaba en el pasado y sin un centavo, todo porque Freddie se había gastado sus últimos 10 dólares en un billete de lotería.

Miro al torpe que estaba sentado junto a ella admirando el billete de lotería, al parecer todo aquello de su arrepentimiento por hacer trampa había terminado puesto que parecía bastante embelesado con el billete, tanto que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como que ella tenía demasiado hambre y podría comérselo ahí mismo.

-Tengo hambre- murmuro Sam con la esperanza de que Freddie la oyera

-Lo sé- mustio- Llevas diciéndolo como... ¡134 VECES!- dijo Freddie mientras contaba con los dedos.

-¿Que vamos a comer?-pregunto Sam ignorando la exasperación del chico.

-¡Ya te dije que no tengo dinero!- exclamo Freddie, el también comenzaba a sentir hambre pero no por eso fastidiaba a los demás.

-Por qué no sacas tu "Guía de bobos"- dijo la rubia

-Te recuerdo que esta guía del futuro, está salvando tu vida- dijo Freddie un poco molesto por que insultara su guía

-¿Si? En realidad yo no veo que haga nada al respecto. No tenemos comida y no tenemos donde dormir...- dijo Sam.

Freddie la miro con una expresión extraña mientras sacaba su libreta, en realidad no se le había ocurrido eso.

Reviso con cuidado la lista de sus parientes aún vivos, todos estaban tachados. Una mueca se asomó por su rostro tendría que haberlo recordado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sam arrebatándole la guía de las manos- ¿Porque todos están rayados? Son tus parientes locos, o es que acaso nadie quiere al bebe Benson- dijo Sam con voz de bebe.

Freddie apretó los puños pero no contesto nada, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. ¿A ella que le importaba sus problemas personales? Fácilmente el podría abandonarla a su suerte y que se las arreglará ella sola, pero era demasiado buena gente (Tonto) y seguía aguantándola. Mientras la rubia ignoro el creciente enojo del castaño, se levantó ágilmente de la banca y camino unos cuantos pasos.

-Vamos _Freddie,_ puede que mi tío Carmie nos dé alojo- mustio la rubia- Aun no está en la cárcel.

El chico sonrió inconscientemente, después de todo podía ser que esa fuera su manera de pedir perdón.

..."

-Spencer que hace esa botella de perfume tirada detrás del sofá- dijo Carly- Te he dicho que recojas siempre tus cosas.

-No es mía...- dijo Spencer encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces? ¿Apareció por arte de magia?-pregunto Carly sarcásticamente, sabía que su hermano inventaría cualquier cosa por no recoger su desastre.- Recógela- ordeno Carly con cara de pocos amigos

-Sabes esto debería ser al revés, yo debería de mandarte a ti- mustio Spencer haciendo un puchero - ¡Me quitas mi rol de hermano mayor!

-Vale, recógela al rato- accedió Carly- Me contabas de tu amiga Sam.

-¡Oh! Si ella, bueno era el inicio de curso y yo estaba un poco molesto porque no me iban a dejar ir a la fiesta de un chico, así que no prestaba mucha atención en clases hasta que ella entro y...- dijo Spencer con emoción pero luego se quedó sin hablar como pasmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué más paso?

- Y-Yo no pued-do recordarlo- dijo Spencer alarmado- Creo que me duele un poco la cabeza iré a dormir.- mustio con voz extraña y se encerró en su cuarto.

Carly suspiro eso era extraño, pero después de todo su hermano era completamente e irracionalmente anormal. Sabía que él no recogería su desastre por eso se quejó de dolor de cabeza, solo para no recoger.

Se levantó del sofá, Sam ya se había tardado mucho en volver.

_El tío Carmie da asilo a las personas, o al menos eso me ha contado- _dijo la voz de su mejor amiga

Carly volteo hacia ambos lados pero no había rastro de su mejor amiga, seguramente había sido su imaginación. Tal vez ella también necesitara una siesta.

..."

Se encontraban en frente de la casa del tío de Sam, en realidad parecía un lugar bastante normal y se preguntó si no se habrían equivocado. O tal vez el hombre llevaba una vida bastante normal antes de convertirse en criminal.

La chica toco a la puerta que se abrió un poco.

-¿Contraseña?-pregunto una voz que intentaba sonar tenebrosa.

-Carmelo, no hagas tonterías- mustio Sam con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

El tío de Sam abrió la puerta y sonrió saludándolos a ambos.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto aun manteniendo su sonrisa así era un poco menos escalofriante que en prisión.

-Yo soy tú...- dijo Sam y Freddie estaba a punto de decirle que mantuviera su identidad en secreto cuando ella dijo - tu prima

-¿Prima?-pregunto sobándose la nuca- No sabía que tuviera una prima.

-¡Oh dios mío! Le diré a Tía Dolito que no me recuerdas- dijo Sam ofendida

Carmelo lanzo una risa nerviosa, después de todo para nadie en la familia era un secreto que el temía de la tía Dollit, en realidad todos temían de la tía Dollit.

-Solo bromeaba...- dijo el claramente mintiendo- ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

-Veras Carmie, necesitamos alojarnos en algún lugar y bueno pues...

-¿Quieren quedarse aquí?-pregunto el- Haberlo dicho antes, tengo una habitación desocupada al lado de la de Francis.

-¿Quién es Francis?-pregunto Freddie curioso

-El vagabundo de la esquina. Pero por favor pasen- dijo el Tío Carmie ya les abrió la puerta invitándolos a pasar.

..."

Sam se sorprendió bastante por la habitación de invitados, su madre le había contado que el tío llevaba una buena vida antes de unirse al deporte familiar y entrar en la cárcel, pero en realidad aquello se veía bastante normal. Era una habitación pequeña pero tenía su propio baño, una cama matrimonial y un sofá, sería suficiente para estar cómoda vamos incluso tenía un pequeño refrigerador en la esquina, eso era lo mejor de la habitación.

Y por la ropa no tenían de que preocuparse el tío les había prestado algunas ya que ellos se habían excusado diciendo que habían perdido las maletas en el aeropuerto. Todo estaría medianamente bien, si no se hubiera visto obligada a compartir habitación con el ñoño.

Volteo a verlo, estaba sentado en el sofá mientras escribía unas cuantas cosas con su libreta mientras mordía la pluma con una expresión pensativa.

-Mañana salen los resultados de la lotería...- mustio Freddie y siguió haciendo anotaciones

Sam no dijo nada simplemente se acostó en la cama.

-Y vamos a ir pasado mañana a inscribirnos en la escuela, debemos de estar yendo a la escuela en máximo una semana.

La rubia gimió triste

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Sam con flojera.

-Por qué tenemos que quedarnos en algún lugar, si no imagínate que una pequeña Sam de 3 años llegue aquí. Estaríamos en graves problemas, aún no sabemos que puede suceder si nos encontramos con nosotros mismos- explico Freddie sin despegar la vista de sus anotaciones- Al parecer con otros no habrá gran problema, no sucedió nada con tu Tío Carmelo por lo que con Spencer estaremos bien.-

-Aja- dijo Sam

-Y deberíamos de cambiar aunque sea nuestros apellidos, no se algo como ¿Ford?

-No pienso apellidarme como un coche.

-¿Que tal Wells?

-Samantha Wells, está bien. Al menos es mejor que tu primera idea- accedió Sam

-Debemos mantener oculto que venimos del futuro, seremos hermanastros y luego podremos tener un perro al que llamaremos Fluffy

Sam enarco una ceja

-Bueno lo del perro no. Pero si debemos ser hermanos si queremos inscribirnos juntos la gente pensara que es muy raro que dos personas se inscriban el mismo día fuera de las inscripciones y además los dos sin ningún padre. O tal vez podemos llevar a tu tío...

-Ok, eso lo entiendo. ¿Pero en donde piensas que viviremos?-pregunto la rubia

-En la escuela

-¿En la escuela?-pregunto Sam pensando que el chico estaba completamente loco.

-¿Nunca has leído la inscripción que esta fuera de la escuela?- pregunto Freddie y Sam lo miro sin entender- Si en donde está el club de ajedrez...

-¿Tenemos club de ajedrez?

-Bueno el punto es que justo en este año la escuela abrió su modo "internado", para aumentar el nivel académico...- explico Freddie con cansancio- Al parecer no funciono porque solo lo tuvieron abierto por dos años.

-Eso explicaría porque en la tercera planta hay habitaciones...- medito Sam y se echo a reir

-¿Que es tan gracioso?-pregunto Freddie levantando la mirada de sus anotaciones y mirando a Sam con una ceja enarcada.

-No sé- dijo Sam aun riéndose- Pero parece tan bobo, justo tu y yo que nos odiamos terminamos varados en el pasado. Si esto fuera una película seguramente terminaríamos enamorados- dijo Sam riéndose- Imagínate tú y yo... el ñoño y la marimacho...- dijo la rubia aun en su ataque de risa

Freddie tuvo que admitir que tenía razón. El y Sam... eran algo cómico. Una vez que la risa de Sam paro y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta, se puso seria y miro a Freddie.

-¿Por qué tenías justo esta fecha?-pregunto Sam - Dijiste que tenías fechas a las que te hubiera gustado regresar.

-Entonces si me escuchas...- dijo Freddie con una sonrisa

-Solo cuando no muero del aburrimiento- explico Sam.

-Y-yo bueno... solo me gusta ese número. - dijo Freddie rápidamente, Sam supo que mentía pero decidió no decir nada solo se limitó a asentir y a cubrirse con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches...- dijo Sam con un bostezo.

Freddie asintió y el también iba a meterse en la cama cuando Sam se giró hacia él y le dio una mirada asesina y le lanzo una almohada.

-¿Entonces yo donde voy a dormir?-pregunto Freddie.

El chico suspiro y se dirigió al sofá, acomodo su almohada y se acostó. Tal vez mañana sería un mejor día, un día en el futuro.

**Espero que les haya gustado y haya sido de su agrado. Sé que el capítulo es un poco bobo pero pronto comenzara la verdadera acción...: D**

**En el proximo capitulo:**

-Hola. ¿Eres nuevo?, Yo soy Spencer Shay.

**¡Solo me queda pedirles Reviews aunque mi capitulo haya sido un poco tonto! Mi nievel de escritura esta bajando :(**

**Aun asi ¡REVIEWS! ( el oxigeno de todo escritor)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Icarly no me pertenece y probablemente nunca lo hara.**

Sam abrió lentamente los ojos intentando despertarse por completo. Aun le pesaban, enfoco su vista para ver donde estaba... ¡Claro, casi olvidaba que habían viajado en el tiempo ! Río irónicamente eso no era algo que se pensara todas las mañanas, había estado esperando despertarse en su cama pero en cambio se había despertado en la antigua casa de su tío Carmelo, con algo aprensando su cintura.

¿Agarrando su cintura?

La rubia se giro lentamente para ver a Freddie con el cabello despeinado, con los ojos cerrados y aferrandose a ella como si fuera un maldito oso de peluche. Enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos y aventó al muchacho fuera de la cama.

-¡¿Que fue eso?- pregunto Freddie alarmado mientras se levantaba del suelo- Un momento... ¿Que hace el demonio rubio en mi cama? - se pregunto a wi mismo -¿Acaso tu y yo...?

-¡Cállate idiota, pervertido, estupido...! - dijo Sam apretando los puños, estaba furiosa y avergonzada - tu fuiste el que se metió en mi cama- dijo Sam señalándose con el dedo.

El castaño pareció meditarlo unos momentos y luego desecho la idea con una sonrisa boba. La miro extrañado y sonrío en su dirección.

- Viajamos en el tiempo... No lo recordaba.

-Me di cuenta idiota- dijo Sam irritada - ¿ahora dime porque te colaste en MI cama a mitad de la noche.? Nunca habría imaginado que fueras esa clase de personas.

Freddie se sonrojo violentamente y se paso la mano por su cabello despeinado.

-Y-Yo no podía dormir- murmuro con la cabeza gacha. - Ademas el Soza es muy incomodo...y tu te dormiste tan rápido que pensé que quizá no te darías cuenta.

Sam decidió no comentar nada mas al respecto sospechaba que si continuaba, aquello su conversación se tornaría aun mas incomoda. Y no quería pasarse cada dos por tres sonrojándose, por que solo sabe dios que tenia aquel ñoño que hacia que sus mejillas se encendieran como si de foquitos navideños se tratase

-¿Sam recuerdas que día es hoy?- pregunto de repente Freddie emocionado como un niño.

- ¿Dia de golpear ñoños?

-¿Que? No! ¡Hoy anuncian la lotería...!- exclamo Freddie

-¿Y que esperas nub? ¡Prende la televisión!- exclamo la rubia dándole un empujón.

Freddie la miro indignado pero aun así corrió a prender la televisión en el canal de los sorteos. Y como si de un ritual se tratase ambos se tiraron en la cama atentos a la televisión. Después de un centenar de comerciales por fin se dio inicio al programa de concursos.

-cruza los dedos...-murmuro Freddie mientras sostenía ansioso el papel estrujándolo entre sus manos

- ¿Ósea no estas seguro?- pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja . Pensaba que le habían dicho que aquel plan era infalible.

- si pero ayer... Como no podía dormir. Revise otras cosas en mi diario de supervivencia. - explico Freddie sin despegar los ojos- Podríamos modificar nuestro futuro . Como en el efecto mariposa, dicen que cualquier simple alteración o cambio produce algo diferente. Y sinceramente el hecho de que dos adolescentes viajen al tiempo me parece algo que desencadenaría muchas cosas... Como que cuando regresemos el mundo este destruido y dominado por gorilas-mustio el chico rascándose la cabeza- Aunque también podría no suceder nada

Sam lo miro .A pesar de decirlo sin mucha preocupación, estaba segura de que Freddie lo había estado dándole un sin fin de vueltas y por la expresión de sus ojos parecía que a la conclusión que habían llegado no le dejaba tranquilo. El ñoño tenia algún complejo grave de ayudar a la gente.

-Mira nub, si destruimos el futuro ¿Qué importa?- exclamo Sam encogiéndose de hombros- Precisamente "gracias a los del futuro" estamos aquí.

El castaño iba a replicar cuando dio inicio por fin salio a pantalla un señor con corbata y pantalón de vestir seguido de dos chicas.

_-Hola soy Lewbert Sline…. – dijo un hombre con voz que intentaba sonar sensual- Y hoy yo seré el encargado de decir la lotería…. Con estas bellas acompañantes._

_Las chicas largaron una risa._

Sam y Freddie se miraron con muecas de asco. Así que eso hacia el odioso portero.

_-soy modelo masculino. Sexy, guapo y…_

_-¡LEWBERT LOS NUMEROS!-exclamo una voz irritada._

_-Claro…- mustio Lewbert molesto por haberlo interrumpido, giro la ruleta y saco un papelito al azar- Los números son: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 y 42_

Los chicos se miraron y sonrieron contentos. Freddie tenia una cara de arrogancia mientras Sam rodaba los ojos sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

-Soy millonario- exclamo Freddie contento.

Sam enarco una ceja y siguió viendo el programa

_-Según nuestras computadoras el billete corresponde a Fredward Thompson . ¡Felicidades! Ven a recoger tu boleto ganador. De 5 millones de dolares._

_Un momento, al parecer hay otro boleto ganador…. Samantha Gray. ¡Esto es asombroso! Vengan a recoger la mitad de su premio._

El castaño la miro con la boca abierta mientras Sam se mostraba plenamente satisfecha. Sacando un boleto de lotería de su bolsillo.

-Tu… ¿C-Como?-pregunto el chico aun sin creérselo.

-Secreto de Puckett…- dijo Sam guiñándole un ojo y riéndose de la cara de tonto que el chico tenia.

…..

Después de cobrar el dinero y depositarlo en sus propias cuentas de banco. Thompson y Gray o mejor dicho Benson y Puckett, se dirigieron a Ridgwey su antigua escuela. Mientras miraban las calles no podían dejar de sorprenderse por lo mucho que había cambiado Seattle en 10 años. Todo en las calles parecía mucho mas relajado e incluso la gente se saludaba cordialmente, nada que ver con las personas actuales que tenían demasiada prisa en su vida.

Sam volvió a quejarse y Freddie como consecuencia rodó los ojos.

-¿De verdad tenemos que inscribirnos?-pregunto Sam por millonésima vez.- Somos millonarios, no podríamos viajar o algo así.

-No- dijo Freddie negando con la cabeza- Tenemos que saber por que viajamos en el pasado.

-¿No podemos investigar desde Hawaii?

El chico negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

Después de una charla con la recepcionista los pasaron con el director. Un anciano con cabello blanco y sonrisa amigable los recibió mientras les invitaba algunos chocolates, Sam no pudo evitar decepcionarse al no ver al único maestro que verdaderamente apreciaba, el director Franklin.

-Hola así que, me pregunto ¿porque dos chicos llegan a inscribirse a mitad de año?- pregunto el anciano director mientras comía un bocadillo.

-Yo, bueno.. Nosotros- dijo Freddie

-Nuestros padres murieron- explico Sam rápidamente sacando del apuro al castaño.

-No tenemos ningún familiar, y como esta escuela es como un internado.

El anciano enarco una ceja.

-Lo lamento mucho- dijo con un pesar que obviamente no sabia- Pero temo informarles que esta no es una escuela de beneficencia,,,,

-Tenemos dinero- se apresuro a decir Freddie.- Lo necesario…- añadió al ver el brillo en los ojos del director.

-Entonces….. ¿Cuándo dicen que quieren inscribirse?

….

La chica de los ojos azules decidió que daría una vuelta en lo que Freddie llenaba algunos papeleos que no se veían nada divertidos y mucho menos interesantes. El castaño se encargaría de todos los trámites, los útiles y todo eso.

Sam pensó que la escuela se veía sumamente diferente, en realidad la planta baja puede que se viera igual pero algo en el ambiente no lo era. Supuso que en cada tiempo debía ser diferente.

Estuvo vagando un rato por la escuela mientras observaba cada cambio, los notables y los no tan notables; como por ejemplo que la cafetería era mas grande e incluso la escuela tenia un gran espacio ( que en su tiempo era un supermercado) dedicado a los talleres y espacio de recreación. Cruzando el jardín (donde en su tiempo había una verja que los separaba de unos departamentos) se encontraban los edificios de habitaciones, el ala de mujeres a la derecha y los hombres a la izquierda.

Se dirigió inmediatamente al edificio de habitaciones de los hombres, si mal no recordaba Spencer les había contado en alguna de sus "alucinaciones" que había por ahí una maquina que golpeándola de lado dejaba salir las sodas sin necesidad de monedas.

Cruzo el jardín con rapidez, verdaderamente un poco emocionada. Logro vislumbrar la maquina que le prometía sodas gratis, se acerco a la maquina y la golpeo de un costado sin ninguna delicadeza mientras una soda bajaba.

Sonrío con satisfacción, mientras destapaba el refresco.

-¿Tu que crees que haces?-pregunto una curiosa voz en su oído.

La chica pego un brinquito y casi escupe todo el refresco sobre el chico que aun la miraba de manera interrogante.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Sam conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo _" No es buena idea golpear a la gente del pasado"_

-No, el ovni que vuela sobre una vaca.

-Mira sinceramente no se que clase de perversiones te lleven a ver ovnis sobre vacas- dijo Sam secamente- Pero no he visto ninguno- añadió, mirando al joven que la había interrumpido. Tuvo que evitar entrecerrar los ojos, aquel chico le parecía familiar. Había algo en aquellos ojos y sonrisa.

El chico le dedico una sonrisa ladeada pero no comento nada más al respecto.

-¿Quién eres tu? Chica delincuente- pregunto el chico.

-¿Delincuente?-pregunto Sam con desgana, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a que la llamaran así.

-Delincuente de Sodas- señalo el chico como si todo aquello le divirtiera de sobremanera.

Sam lo miro examinándolo; el chico debía ser un poco mas alto que Freddie (Claro que el ñoño era demasiado enano), tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes con unas tupidas pestañas, probablemente mas de las que ella tenia. De complexión delgada sin llegar a parecer un enclenque.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunto el chico mientras veía hacia atrás, pero luego sonrío cínicamente- ¿A mi?-pregunto señalándose con cierto porte aristócrata que no pudo pasar por alto- No te preocupes, suelo deslumbrar a todos.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero no es mi caso- dijo Sam con fingida pena mientras seguía intentando hacer memoria.

-No lo ocultes, en verdad te comprenderé- insito el rubio.

-Para tu información pestañas de niña- dijo Sam clavando el dedo en su pecho- No me pareces nada del otro mundo- aclaro viendo como el orgullo del chico se desvanecía progresivamente. Y no mentía, en verdad el chico era deslumbrante y porque no decirlo no estaba tan mal , pero sentia que lo conocia. Asi que no le parecía de otro mundo.

El rubio frunció los labios, con desencanto.

-¿Quién eres exactamente tu? Delincuente-pregunto el chico mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

-¿Por qué habria de decirte quien soy?-pregunto Sam.

-No respondas con otra pregunta- dijo acusándola el chico de cabello rubio con su orgullo nuevamente recuperado.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto la chica.

-Jake, Jake Mostergen – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa ladeada. -¿Y tu?

-Sam- se limito a decir la rubia, el nombre de "jake" no le sonaba para nada. ¿Acaso podría estarle mintiendo?

La chica de pronto se fijo en la mochila que yacía junto a el chico. Estaba llena de algo colorido, con luces, muchas luces. ¿Acaso eran lo que ella creía?

-¿Esos son…..?-pregunto Sam

-Claro- dijo el rubio mirando en dirección de la chica- Por algo deben de llamarme "Calceto".

….

Freddie suspiro cansado mientras intentaba relajar sus manos cansadas de tanto escribir. Un dia de estos se vengaría de Sam por dejarlo solo mientras rellenaba una pila de formularios. Lo único "bueno" de todo aquello se podría decir que seria el grito que pondría Sam cuando se enterara del uniforme que tenia que usar. Y es que el de los chicos era un uniforme normal, en cambio las chicas…. Bueno digamos que no se apegaba al gusto de Sam.

Sonrío malvadamente. Se disponía a buscar a Sam cuando una voz familiar llamo su atención.

-Te lo digo Harry Potter es genial- dijo una voz- ¡Si! Mi primo me lo ha mandado. Vive en el Reino Unido, aquí no lo sacaran hasta el próximo año. Supongo, que podría prestártelo…..

Freddie puso una mano tras su oreja para oir mejor.

-¿Qué? No, Calceto. ¡Eso es asqueroso! – dijo la misma voz.

Freddie se asomo al pasillo y vio a un chico de cabello castaño hablando por el teléfono.

-¡Calceto! Concéntrate, vinimos aquí a jugar bromas. No a que me platiques de la delincuente de sodas. Si, si…. Bueno, nos vemos en el patio 2. Ok, ok…

¡Si traigo la pintura!... ¡Ya te dije que no pienso sacrificar al señor. Orejas! No te burles de mi,,,, Cállate Calceto.

Freddie vio como el chico castaño cerraba su celular de golpe. Era Spencer, tal vez el podría ayudarles.

-Hola, Soy Freddie- dijo el chico tecnológico de ICarly ofreciéndole una mano al joven Spencer.

-Es un nombre raro, soy Spencer.- se presento el artista con una sonrisa. -¿Te conozco?-pregunto luego

-No- se apresuro a decir Freddie.

Spencer asintió convencido, aun sintiendo al chico algo familiar. Una punzada cruzo por su cabeza y se llevo una mano a su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Freddie preocupado al ver una mueca de dolor.

-Si, si. Supongo que tengo hambre- dijo Spencer quitándole importancia- ¿Entraras a la escuela?

Carly observo con preocupación a su hermano mayor. Desde ayer se veia un poco ido y extraño. Pero no extraño como normalmente lo era, si no mas bien se comportaba como un robot.

-¿Spencer? Esta es otra de tus cosas raras de esculturas…-pregunto insegura.

-¿E-Eh? No.

-Estas raro.

-No es nada, solo que….. es algo extraño.- admitió Spencer.

-¿Quieres que llamemos al medico?

-No. Voy a ir a mi cuarto. Mi cabeza duele…..- dijo el mayor levantándose monótonamente y caminando con aire desganado hasta su habitación.

Carly frunció el ceño, algo andaba mal.

**Si este es un capitulo bastante flojo, pero queria que poco a poco se introdujeran en el pasado. Hasta ahora Sam y Freddie lo han tomado bien, pero probablemente todo se complique mas adelante.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Una y mil gracias por leer esta historia. Bueno, bueno mil y dos. He estado ocupada….. bueno en realidad no, pero creo que suena un poco mejor cuando digo que he estado ocupada, a decir "tenia mucha flojera de prender mi computador y presionar teclas".**

**De cualquier manera. He actualizado **

**Otra cosa, el capitulo en si, en si. Es como la introducción con los chicos cuando menos por parte de Sam, ya en el proximo veremos a una Sam un tanto melancolica pero no me gustaria adelantar mucho.**

Nerdy22

Seddiemiobsesion

Fernose Nav.Y

Tocino Boliviano 94

DONA-18

JMFAWKES

_**¿Cómo volveran al futuro? Por Nerdy22**_

_Querida Nerdy22, no me gustaría adelantar mucho pero digamos que Spencer y Calceto les seran demasiado utiles. Mientras tanto Freddie se estara rompiendo la cabeza y Sam esperara sentada en un sofa comiendo jamon._

_**¿Spencer perdera la memoria? Por Nerdy22**_

_Podria ser ;)_

_JMFAWKES: Voy a golpearte…D:. ¡Nah! Mentira! __ pero la verdad es que si me tenias muy abandonada, definitivamente me alegro ver tu review por estos lugares. La verdad es que yo tampoco se si dos personas pueden compartir premio de loteria pero, en mi mente si pueden._

_Sigo pensando que me halagas demasiado, pero bueno no voy a decir que no me agrada __._

_Cuidate tambien…. _

_**No te tomes la vida en serio, al fin al cabo no saldrás vivo de ella.**_

Un grito sobresalto a Carly despertándola y haciendo que se cayese sobre el piso. Aun con su golpe se dirigió velozmente hasta la habitación de su hermano en el piso de abajo, estaba segura de que de ahí había provenido un grito. Solo esperaba que no fuera alguna broma, porque esta vez Spencer se las pagaría muy caro.

Corrió por el pasillo casi cayéndose con un pato de hule abandonado, aun asi logro llegar con su hermano mayor. El chico se revolvía entre las cobijas, sudaba demasiado y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-¡Spencer!- grito Carly zarandeándolo.- ¡Spencer! ¡Esto no es divertido!

-Calceto…. Nhm. ¡Cállate!

-¡Spencer! ¡Soy yo, Carly!

-¡Carly! Hermanita…..- mustio Spencer con los ojos aun cerrados fuertemente.

Carly cerro los ojos y golpeo a su hermano mayor en la cabeza. El mayor abrio los ojos repentinamente asustado y viendo a su alrededor.

-¿Carly?... ¿Carly?-pregunto tomando a su hermana menor de los hombros- ¿Por qué estas tan grande?... ¿Dónde esta Freddie? ¿La broma de calceto?... y… ¿La chica rubia?-pregunto Spencer confundido pero Carly noto que se sonrojaba al preguntar por la chica rubia. Era la primera vez que veía a su hermano sonrojarse, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Carly tocando su frente- No tienes fiebre. Iré por el termómetro para asegurarnos- dijo la pequeña decidida.

Spencer la tomo de la mano.

-Carly. Me podrías pasar mi álbum de la secundaria…. Es que de repente…..

-¿De repente que?-pregunto la chica impaciente

-Quiero recordar, y no puedo…..- admitió Spencer un poco avergonzado.- Me pierdo en algunos momentos

-Eso pasa con la edad- lo tranquilizo Carly dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Spencer le saco la lengua infantilmente y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras Carly se retorcía y pedía que parara. El chico finalmente accedió y paro.

-Eso te enseñara a que no soy viejo.- aseguro Spencer triunfalmente

Carly torció la boca molesta.

-¿Sabes? Mejor me voy a dormir. Tu ya estas bien, además, quiero pasar por casa de Sam y Freddie. No me han llamado- dijo Carly saliendo de la habitación.

Spencer tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su hermana y decidió que lo mejor seria que descansase aunque fuera un poco, se esforzo en cerrar los ojos y pudo ver un flashazo de un recuerdo.

Sonrio e intento aferrarse lo mas posible a el.

_Sus manos jugando con una cabellera rubia._

…"

Nunca supo o pudo comprender con exactitud lo que sucedia. El chico que era como un hermano mayor para el se encontraba tarareando una cancion mientras caminaban despreocupadamente hacia el jardin.

Intento encontrar alguna diferencia entre aquel Spencer y el de su futuro, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna, al parecer ambos tenian la mentalidad de un chico de secundaria. Mas aquel chico tenia una pequeña pizca de maldad, cuando el Spencer de su tiempo era pura bondad.

-¿Y? A donde vamos.- pregunto Freddie mirando al chico Shay con desconfianza.

El chico se quito sus audífonos y lo miro extrañado.

-A ver a Calceto- afirmo convencido.

-¿Calceto?-pregunto Freddie de repente interesado.

-Si. Tu sabes un chico de cabello rubio con gusto en las calcetas.

-En realidad no lo se- admitió Freddie.

-Pensé que te lo habían presentado.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Freddie irritado por no enterarse de nada.

-El director es el tío de Calceto- dijo mirándolo- Por eso supuse que te lo habían presentado…. Pero como sea. ¡El es genial! Bueno no tanto como yo pero…. ¡Tiene unos fantásticos calcetines!

-Lo se- dijo casi por inercia

-Pensé que no lo conocías- dijo mirándolo con desconfianza pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo mas abrió la boca y se quedo mirando a un punto fijo.- ¿Qué le sucede a esa chica?-pregunto el mayor de los Shay.

Freddie estaba a punto de preguntar cual chica, cuando una cabellera rubia corriendo a toda velocidad básicamente lo arrastro por el pasillo sin preguntar nada hacia un armario. Cuando Freddie por fin pudo mirar a su captora a la frente le sorprendió al ver a Sam completamente agitada, con las mejillas enrojecidas y el ceño levemente fruncido.

En aquellas ocasiones cuando veía que hasta Sam se cansaba, era cuando comprendía que en realidad si era humana.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?-pregunto Freddie tomándola de los hombros.

Sam se soltó rápidamente.

-¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! ¡Ahora!- exclamo Sam volteando para todas partes.

Freddie cerro los ojos y la volteo a ver acusadoramente, señalándola con un dedo.

-Hablamos sobre no hacer cosas malas, en el pasado. ¿No es así Sam?

-¡Cállate tarado!- exclamo Sam molesta- al parecer la gente de hoy es mas energética que la de antes.

El castaño la miro sin entender

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada que no hubiera echo antes- aseguro Sam echándose el pelo para atrás.- ¡Pero me siguen!

-¡Estas en graves problemas! ¿cierto?- pregunto Freddie asustado.

-Mira yo escapare y tu te quedaras aquí…...- comenzó a decir Sam cuando alguien intento abrir la puerta del armario.

Sam mascullo entre dientes y se echo a los brazos de Freddie abrazándolo y cubriéndose la cara con su pecho. El castaño estaba anonadado por la repentina muestra de afecto de Sam , luego comprendió que solo era para que no la descubrieran.

La puerta se abrio y un señor escandalizado la cerro enseguida.

-E-Eh….Sam…- murmuro Freddie con el rubor elevándose a sus mejillas.

-¿Se fue?- pregunto Sam alejándose rápidamente del chico. - ¡Al fin! Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes.

Freddie asintió como un robot mientras sentía que el corazón le martilleaba con fuerza abrumadora, como si se hubiera querido salir del pecho. ¿Qué demonios?

Se llevo una mano a la frente intentando verificar si tenia fiebre, pero su frente estaba helada. Lo unico anormal en el era su pulso.

-¡Ñoño! – le llamo la atención la rubia- Voy a dejarte aquí. ¡Demonos prisa!- exclamo Sam mirando a Freddie.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y la siguió sin decir ninguna palabra.

-¿Y sabes? Venden montones de grasitos en las maquinas de la escuela- exclamo Sam soñadoramente, mientras una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando se trataba de comida se cernía sobre su rostro.

El mareo volvió a Freddie. De pronto sentía que una fuerza sobrenatural se apoderaba de el , algo que lo controlaba completamente. Ya no controlaba completamente su cuerpo, su mente decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacia otra.

Tal vez por aquella razón sonrío, cuando el demonio rubio le llamo por algún apodo.

-¡Fredditis! Camina, ¡pareces tortuga!- exclamo Sam mientras pateaba una piedra en el camino a casa.

-¡Discúlpame no todos tenemos un cuerpo súper anatómicamente diseñado!- dijo Freddie con sarcasmo- Aun me sigo preguntando como es que eres tan fuerte teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño.

-Me pregunto lo mismo de tu cerebro- dijo Sam con malicia. – Fredidiota.

-¿Siempre poniéndome apodos?- rezongo Freddie- Enana.

-Si, tengo un largo repertorio para explicar lo patético que resultas- confeso Sam con una sonrisa de lado.- Freddenstein

-¡Claro.! Ahora lo recuerdo- dijo Freddie maravillado- También te tengo un apodo.

-¿Demonio rubio?-pregunto Sam con aburrimiento.

El castaño negó con el cabeza complacido. Se acerco a Sam y susurro en su oído.

-_Princesa Puckett ¿Recuerdas?_

Sam frunció el ceño molesta. Estaba a punto de golpear a Freddie cuando este asustado dijo.

-Sam, nunca creí decir esto pero…. Golpéame- murmuro Freddie angustiado, su cara reflejaba puro espanto.

-Un momento- dijo Sam deteniendo su puño - ¿Tu quieres que te pege?

-Si- dijo Freddie tragando saliva

-Asi no es divertido- murmuro Sam molesta- Me gusta oler el miedo de la gente. ¿Además porque me lo pides?

Freddie miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, seguramente por el frio.

-Estoy teniendo pensamientos extraños.

…..

Unos dias después.

Sam se acomodaba la falda mientras refunfuñaba palabras sin sentido. Se sentía completamente denigrada en aquel lugar, ella definitivamente nunca seria de las chicas que usaban falda y en aquel lugar era obligatorio los cinco días, excepto los sábados y domingos. Además no le agradaba usar corbata, sentía que la asfixiaba . Definitivamente aquel conjunto de falda azul, blusa blanca y corbata de lunares se había convertido en su mayor enemigo, además no comprendía el porque la falda era tan corta.

En cambio el uniforme que debía usar Freddie, cuando menos a el le sentaba un tanto bien. Y no quería decir que Freddie fuera alguien guapo, porque ella nunca lo diría ni aunque la obligaran, si no que en comparación de ella el se veía medianamente aceptable.

-Deja de moverte tanto- dijo Freddie con calma- Vas a comenzar a ponerme nervioso.

-¡Esque me veo ridicula!- exclamo Sam molesta

-Es un cambio, siempre usas pantalones- dijo el castaño mirando a Sam- Es algo agradable.

Sam no queria saber a que se había referido con aquello, y tampoco había sido como si le hubieran dado tiempo de preguntar. El maestro salio del aula y con un gesto les señalo que pasaran a presentarse.

Sam siguió al castaño con un gesto de aburrimiento. Si había algo que odiaba era presentarse.

-Ellos son nuevos aquí y van a presentarse- señalo el maestro- Hablen algo de ustedes.

-Hola soy Freddie B…Thompson- dijo Freddie- Me gustan las computadoras , los deportes y sobre todo me agrada la esgrima. Mi materia favorita son matematicas, quimica y español. Me gustaria poder llevarme bien con todos- concedio Freddie con una sonrisa encantadora.

Incluso Sam pudo observar como algunas chicas soltaban risitas tontas, mientras Freddie se sentaba delante de una castaña que le sonreia ampliamente.

-Hola soy Sam Gray – dijo la rubia mirando a todos- Me gusta la comida, en especial… bueno en realidad cualquier tipo de comida. Y en realidad no me interesa llevarme bien con alguno de ustedes, a menos de que sean lo suficientemente interesantes para mi- dijo Sam ante la mirada sorprendida del alumnado.

La rubia ignoro la mirada de reprobación de Freddie y se fue a sentar en el único sitio disponible. Sam gimio cuando se dio cuenta del lugar que le había tocado. Delante de Freddie, al lado de el joven calceto , y a su derecha un chico que la miraba con los ojos chispeantes. Sam no tardo demasiado en reconocerlo. _Spencer_

Llego a su lugar y se sentó, mientras el maestro dejaba los últimos diez minutos de clase libres.

-Interesante presentación- dijo la voz al lado de ella con un matiz de burla. Calceto sonreía con burla mirándola- Chica ladrona de refrescos.

-¡Oh! Tu cállate- espeto Sam mirándolo duramente. No entendía como el siempre amigable Calceto, era ahora arrogante.

-El tiene razón, fue algo…. ¡Sorprendente!- exclamo una segunda voz llegando a su oído- LA cara del maestro no tenia comparación. Y hubieras visto a todos los demás- dijo la voz alegremente

Sam se giro a ver a Spencer que ahora se recargaba alegremente en su butaca. Tenia el cabello un tanto despeinado y jugueteaba con una pelota entre sus manos. Sus ojos castaños brillaban de pura emoción.

-Lo lamento- dijo Spencer pasándose la mano por el cabello antes de tenderle una mano amistosamente- ¡Soy Spencer Shay! Chico estudiante, presidente de la clase y extremadamente irresistible.

-Sam- dijo la rubia estrechando su mano.

-¡Vas a asustarla! – le recrimino Calceto mirando a su amigo con diversión- Discúlpalo, suele comer demasiada azúcar. Y siempre esta demasiado…. ¿alegre?, Claro que ese no sera un problema para ti ¿Verdad, chica robadora de maquinas?

-¡Es Sam!- dijo con irritación la rubia.

-Bueno, Sam-ladrona. – dijo Calceto un poco mas convencido .- ¿Te parece?

-¿Qué tal si le damos la bienvenida a Sam a nuestro estilo?-pregunto Spencer emocionado.

Calceto miro a Spencer con sorpresa y luego murmuro algo como : ¿_De cual jodido estilo me hablas?_

Spencer callo a Calceto con un gesto de mano, y dio un salto de emoción. De su bolsillo saco un aparato con un botón rojo.

-Samantha, vas a presencia una broma magistral de nuestra parte- dijo Spencer con tono demasiado solemne.- A la una…!

-¡A las dos!- dijo Calceto frunciendo el ceño preocupado- Déjame a mi presionar el botón

-¡No!- exclamo Spencer cual niño pequeño- ¡Y a las tres!- dijo emocionado y apreto el botón, y este prendió en llamas inmediatamente. Spencer lo dejo caer sobre su butaca y al instante esta también se prendió. Calceto tuvo que correr por el extintor y rociar casi a medio salón con la espuma blanca.

Después de todo el alboroto causado por el pequeño incendio. Cuando todos se quitaban la espuma blanca, Spencer se acerco a Sam con una triste expresión.

-Creo que no fue la mejor bienvenida del mundo- dijo Spencer torciendo una mueca.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto Sam enarcando una ceja- Creo que va demasiado bien contigo- dijo Sam mientras intentaba buscar entre el gentio a Benson.

-Tiendo a quemas cosas- le confeso Spencer- Pienso en ello como un superpoder especial. ¿Sabes? De niño pensé en ser bombero pero en cuanto mi madre se entero hizo que me olvidara de ello completamente.

Sam rio con sinceridad, en realidad creía que era la primera vez que reia desde que habían viajado. No podía ser hostil con Spencer por mucho que lo intentara.

-Tu sonrisa- dijo el chico mirándola.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Sam, aunque sospechaba lo que iba a decir.

-Es, bueno ¿Adorable?- dijo Spencer,- Tu sonrisa es bonita- dijo con algo de pena mal disimulada.

Sam lo miro. El Spencer de su tiempo siempre decía que ella se veía mejor sonriendo que golpeando gente. Y algunas veces le confesaba que en esos momentos le venian ideas a la cabeza para hacer esculturas.

-Me lo han dicho…

…"

La menor de los Shay notaba que su hermano se encontraba totalmente ido. Y ella cada vez estaba mas y mas preocupada, el hecho de que sus mejores amigos no hubieran ido a la escuela ese día no ayudaba demasiado.

-¿Spencer?

- Ojos azules…. Azul… azul- murmuro su hermano con alegría y de un de repente cayo al suelo estrepitosamente.

**Hay una parte de este capitulo que no me acaba de gustar…. Pero en fin, tenia ganas de subir algo ahora que es viernes y desgraciadamente yo no tendré el fin de semana libre porque la hare de pintora D: Intentare escribir algo. **

**¡Pero bueno ya saben como siempre! Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones del clima, tipo de sangre…. Lo que ustedes quieran.**

**Y ya saben que el único pago de un escritor desempleado de fanfiction son precisamente sus reviews. ¡Asi que ya saben tu puedes ayudar!**

**Me sonó mucho , a programas de donación la ultima parte…..¬ ¬**

**Una ultima cosa, me han pedido que le diga… (sono muy repetitivo) que se pasen por la historia de Princesspuckett239, de Ihogwarts… sabe que mas. **

**Me envio un Mp y pues yo lo promociono. **

**Les dejo el link por si estan interesados. Es sobre Harry Potter y Icarly. **

http:/ .net /s/7700343/1/ Hogwarts_to_the_web

**Quiten los espacios y listo **

**No olviden dejar Reviews!**


	7. Aviso

Seguramente algunos se han preguntado porque he dejado de escribir mis historias aquí en el fandom de ICarly, quiero decirles que a todos los que han leido mis historias y me ha apoyado, dandome ideas, levantandome el animo y todo lo que ustedes hermosos hacen…. De verdad los amo y se los agradezco

Pero siento que si siguiera yo escribiendo historia sobre el "Seddie" ya no me seria sincera a mi misma, por que dejenme decirles que me he decepcionado enormemente de esta pareja.

Para mi ver las fotos de su unico beso hace dos años era lo maximo para mi, era la relacion amor-odio que esperaba que se hiciera realidad, era imaginar en como dentro de la serie el Seddie algun dia llegaria a pasar, era buscar en las entrevistas los mas tontos indicios de que algun dia veríamos Seddie. Bueno pasaron dos largos años, siendo yo fantica de Icarly, y Dan decidio crearlo, bueno llevarlo a la pantalla.

Y no me gusto. Me decepcione mucho de la pareja, sentia que podian hacer mucho mas con ella y Dan no lo hizo. Dejo fuera a Carly, convirtió a nuestra pareja en unos novios empalagosos… Y eso atrajo a "Fans" al Seddie, gente que nunca había soñado con la pareja y ahora se convertia en seguidores del Seddie.

Sigo adorando a Jennette, porque es ella simplemente…. Pero tal vez nunca mas a Seddie.

Tal vez algun dia vuelva a escribir por aca, pero no creo que sea un Seddie, tal vez un Spam, Cibby e incluso un Creddie.

Me despido de ustedes por un largo, largo tiempo….. o tal vez no tan largo (:

Los quiero y espero comprendan.

Seddie_love239


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, solo quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas.**

**Acabo de ver mi bandeja de msn y he visto muchos comentarios sobre que si voy a dejar de escribir, y etc. Yo no subi el caoitulo anterior.**

**Aclaro, yo si escribi eso porque me sentia decepcionada pero nunca pense en subirlo a la pagina de aca de Fanfiction.**

**Sobre los que dijieron que no era una verdadera fan del Seddie: Permitanme decirles que he estado aquí un muy largo, pero largo tiempo. Yo llege al fandom cuando solo tenia unas 5 historias de Icarly y comenze a escribir cuando casi nadie lo hacia. **

**Y no me parece que me digan que no soy una verdadera fanatica de Icarly, del Seddie. Soy una orgullosa McCurdian , y Seddie eso no se vale….**

**Como sea, NO me voy a ir. No se desharan tan facil de mi.**

**Las razones por las que he dejado de escribir se deben a mis cinco espososos que no me han dejado concentrarme (lease: Niall, Harry, Zayn, Louis y Liam) por estar escribiendo historias sobre ellos.**

**Ademas de diversas frustraciones que no valen la pena.**

**Y el capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero queria hacerles saber que aun no me voy. Tienen mucho Seddie_Love239 para largo rato.**

Sam intentaba reordenar sus ideas mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela. Su cabello olía a humo y su ropa estaba llena de aquella espuma que se usaba para apagar los incendios, no había tenido tiempo de irse a bañar y cambiar. Por que en realidad ya se le había echo demasiado tarde, y digamos que Freddie era un poco escandaloso con la puntualidad. Algo que Sam pensaba había heredado de su madre.

Camino con paso veloz hacia la biblioteca, estaba segura de que alguna vez la había visto por fuera, en realidad nunca había entrado, el solo estar rodeada de libros llenos de palabras, ñoños, señoras chifladas pidiendo silencio, y entre otras cosas horribles. Le provocaba cierto pavor inexplicable. Finalmente después de muchos intentos consiguió llegar a la biblioteca.

Tal y como lo había imaginado, grandes estantes llenos de libros viejos estaban por cualquier lugar, unas cuantas mesas y unos sillones en los rincones, que Sam estaba segura era mas utilizado por parejas ,que por gente deseosa de los estudios. Una anciana dormía sobre el mostrador, así que la rubia no tuvo que preocuparse por que la regañara por llegar toda sucia.

A lo lejos pudo vislumbrar una cabeza castaña, a su alrededor pilas de libros de todos los colores y tamaños.

-¿Qué hay Frez Ward?- pregunto Sam mientras se dejaba caer cómodamente en la silla frente a el.

Freddie la miro de mala manera, por alguna razón parecía molesto con ella. Seguramente estaría en su periodo. Sam sonrío con la idea.

-Sam.- dijo Freddie de forma monótona-Revisa este montón, y si encuentras algo interesante avísame. Saldremos de aquí en cuanto antes- aseguro Freddie sin mucha emoción.

-OK, creo que entiendo un poco tu plan…. ¿Pero crees que la biblioteca escolar sea de mucha ayuda?

-Mira, si algo aprendí de Harry Potter, es que todas las respuestas están en la biblioteca- dijo Freddie volviendo a mirar al libro que revisaba.

-¿Y que pasa con tu guía del pasado?- pregunto Sam enarcando una ceja.- Acaso no escribiste algo que nos ayude a regresar.

El chico soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo, se veía molesto.

-Mira… eso… como sea- dijo Freddie- Estaba tan preocupado en venir al pasado y sobrevivir, que yo simplemente nunca pensé en como regresaría- admitió Freddie a regañadientes.

Sam estaba a punto de insultarlo, pero la cara de Freddie estaba de verdad molesta y en aquellos momentos no quería desatar la furia de su ñoño interior. No lo entendía, en realidad no había visto a el chico en todo el dia, asi que estaba segura de que aun no le había echo nada. Y es que Spencer había insistido en hacerle de guia turístico, asi que había pasado toda su tarde con Calceto y el mayor de los Shay.

A regañadientes la rubia tomo un libro y comenzó a ojearlo con aburrimiento.

-Oye, no he leído muchos libros en mi vida- comento Sam- Pero no creo que hallemos algo sobre viajes en el tiempo en un libro de : _Las hormonas en los adolescentes y como controlarlas._

La cara del castaño enrojeció y le arrebato con enfado el libro de las manos, le dio otro rápidamente.

-Simplemente lee- mustio Freddie apretando los dientes mientras se enfrascaba en su lectura.

-Simplemente lee- lo arremedo Sam con fastidio.

-No empieces- murmuro el sin despegar los ojos del libro que el tenia.

-No empieces…- lo provoco Sam, si había algo que disfrutaba enormemente era molestarlo, ademas aquella actitud hostil de su parte la enfadaba.

-Basta..

-Basta

-Lo digo enserio…

-Lo digo enserio….- dijo Sam con una sonrisa ensanchandose en sus labios. Había logrado que Freddie apretara los puños.

-Sam…

-Sam…

-Puckett

-Puckett….

-¡Vamos Samantha deja de hacerlo!- dijo Freddie levantando la cabeza y mirandola directamente a los ojos. Cosa que había querido evitar a toda costa, pero aquella chica era tan terca.

_No mires sus ojos, no mires sus ojos, no los mires_

La rubia dejo de reírse de golpe cuando observo como Freddie la miraba. Aquellos ojos castaños la estaban taladrando con una fuerza increíble, había algo mas en la siempre honesta mirada del chico…. La perturbaba demasiado….

El por su parte se estaba dejando caer, cayendo poco a poco. Sin ser consiente de sus propios movimientos elevo su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la rubia, el contacto era calido como una bienvenida a casa. Se dejo envolver por aquellos ojos azules, tan azules…

…..

Ninguno de los dos se molesto en hablar de lo ocurrido hace unas horas cuando la señora de la biblioteca había llegado gritando : ¡No quiero romances en la biblioteca!. Ambos se habían sonrojado como nunca en su vida y habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo en el que ninguno de los dos volverían a hablar de lo sucedido.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban tan confundidos y perturbados que no necesitaban hablar de aquello en esos momentos..

Se dirigieron a la habitación que compartían "provisionalmente" mientras arreglaban sus habitaciones con los demas chicos del instituto. El Director desconfiaba un poco de aquello pero termino cediendo, al fin y al cabo era dejarlos solos en una habitación o mandarlos a dormir con el conserje.

Sam sabia que algo pasaba por la cabeza de Freddie, tenia esa expresión en el rostro. Estaba abatido y derrotado, algo extraño en el. Le había visto esa expresión alguna otra vez como cuando Carly lo rechazaba, aunque casi en seguida se recuperaba.

_Carly_

Pensar en ella le produjo una punzada en el estomago, Después de todo Carly había significado un gran cambio en su vida. Gracias a Carly ella era lo que ella era, Carly había sido como su madre en todo este tiempo.

Hablando de su madre. ¿Pam se acordaría de ella?.

Que pasaba si nunca la volvía a ver, y Melanie, aunque era fastidiosa muy pero muy en el fondo aceptaba que le tenia algo de cariño.

Un miedo se apodero de ella, no lo había pensado pero que pasaba si nunca podían regresar, si nunca volvían a hacer Icarly. Si nunca mas volvía a ver a toda la gente que quería.

Los ojos le escocieron y la garganta se le seco. Intento tragarse las lagrimas, no quería que Freddie la viera llorar. No,No lloraría, debía mantener la calma todo estaria bien, todo, todo saldría bien.

Ella saldría a delante como siempre…..

-Sam….- dijo Freddie observándola con confusión desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Las lagrimas cayeron descontroladamente por su cara a una velocidad impresionante, manchando las sabanas.

Freddie la miro sorprendido, mientras la rubia sollozaba contra la almohada en un vano intento de ocultarse. Elchico quería hacer algo pero ¿Qué?. La impotencia de no saber que hacer se apodero de el, el sabia lo que Sam sentía o cuando menos lo sospechaba.

Freddie no hizo nada se limito a observarla hasta que se quedara dormida. El pecho se le oprimía pero, el no podía hacer nada.

…

-¿Podrias callarte?- mustio Calceto mientras le arrojaba un zapato a su mejor amigo.

-Es que….- dijo el otro chico mientras lanzaba un suspiro- Ella es….

-La persona mas increíble que haya conocido- lo arremedo Calceto malhumorado, tenia demasiado sueño y Spencer se encontraba flechado por aquella chica.

Spencer frunció los labios.

-Cuando te enamores lo comprenderás….

-Nunca me enamorare. Los que se enamoran son unos idiotas, ademas el compromiso arruina la diversión- explico el rubio con un bostezo- Y te lo volveré a repetir : la acabas de conocer hoy.

-Fue amor a primera vista- se defendió Spencer.- No lo entenderías , pero cuando la vi sentía como si la conociera de toda una vida…

-¡No vuelves a ver dramas romanitos en la televisión!- sentencio Calceto- Y ya déjame dormir

-Eres un amargado..- mustio Spencer mientras se acostaba en su cama. Sintio un apunzada en la cabeza pero no le dio mayor importancia.

….

Sam se desperto a la mañana siguiente un tanto confundida ella no era la clase de chica que dejaba salir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, realmente era la clase de chica que no mostraba sus sentimientos. Se pregunto si Freddie había oido todo el escandalo que había echo la noche anterior, seguramente no, porque no había hecho ningun comentario aun asi no queria verlo.

Se metio al baño para poder cambiarse aliviada de poder usar ropa normal ya que era Sabado y los sabados no había clases, esos dias los chicos de la escuela podian hacer lo que quisieran e incluso salir del colegio con una autorización.

Se baño con rapidez, se cambio y se cepillo el cabello rapidamente. Eso era lo bueno de ella misma, no se molestaba en arreglarse como las otras chicas y por lo mismo no tardaba horas y horas en el baño.

Le dio una ultima mirada a Freddie antes de salir de la habitación rumbo al comedor, el chico se veia visiblemente cansado. Algo en su interior dio un vuelco al verlo ahí dormido, le produjo nauseas y salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Al parecer algo había cambiado, y Sam seguia indispuesta a averiguar de que se trataba.

….

Calceto camino rumbo a la cafeteria solo, al parecer Spencer no había podido dormir toda la noche anterior por estar en su ensoñaciones y ahora se mostraba recio a levantarse. Por lo que el rubio debia bajar solo a desayunar, tal vez podria encontrarse con Ethan, o James…..

Entonces recordo que casi toda la escuela salia los fines de semana, exepto el y Spencer. A el porque no lo querian en su casa y bueno Spencer lo apoyaba de cierta manera.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras y se habrio paso hasta la cafeteria donde solo había unas veinte personas. Nadie realmente importante, preferia sentarse a comer solo que con el grupo de lectura, o el de las artes oscuras ( los cuales eran bastante terrorificos) Por eso el y Spencer les jugaban bromas menos a ellos.

Ninguno de los dos queria salir maldecido por aquel extraño grupo.

Tomo un poco cereal, un platano y un poco de jugo de naranja , estaba a punto de volver a su habitación cuando observo a cierta chica sentada que comia como si la vida se le fuera en ella.

Sonrio de lado, ella era la culpable de que comiera solo.

Asi que tomando venganza fue y se sento frente a ella sin decirle nada. La chica lo miro enarcando una ceja pero se limito a no decir nada, siguió comiendo su desayuno rico en grasas.

-¿No cress que es algo pesado para el desayuno?- pregunto Calceto mientras observaba el plato lleno de tocino frito de la chica, un pollo, varios grasitos y un jugo de zanahoria- Puede caerte mal al estomago.- repuso con una mueca.

-Muchas cosas me caen mal en la mañana- resumio Sam restandole importancia mientras lo miraba significativamente.

-Esperaba no estar entre esas cosas….- dijo Calceto maliciosamente

-Lo estas- dijo Sam sin darle la mayor importancia.

Calceto apreto los labios preguntandose que veria Spencer en aquella chica, era desagradable y grosera. Ademas la chica ni siquiera parecia esforzarse en arreglarse aunque fuera un poco. Si la chica era algo bonita pero…. ¡bah! Es problema de Spencer por enamorarse de alguien como ella.

Ademas seguramente era un capricho del chico Shay.

-Y dime rubiecito, ¿Dond esta Spencer?- pregunto la chica una vez acabado su desayuno.

-¿Te interesa?-pregunto Calceto enarcando una ceja.

Sam sacudió rápidamente la cabeza.

-Siempre estan juntos- dijo rápidamente

-¿Tu como sabes eso? Acabas de llegar ayer.

-Me dio la impresión- contesto rapidamente Sam metiendose un pedazo de tocino a la boca.

Calceto la miro con desconfianza, pero ¿Por qué habria de mentir?

**Bueno no fue un capitulo muy enriquecedor pero ya se los dije, no estaba terminado.**

**Como sea, dejen aquí sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o reclamos.**

**Y una pregunta : Alguien mas esta tan entusiasmado o entusiasmada como yo por el nuevo capitulo de Icarly con One Direction? Y ¿Qué piensan de un fanfic de 1D y Icarly?**

**Aunque al principío no me agradaba mucho que los chicos desnudistas salieran ahí, por fin lo acepte ;)**

**Y si no te agrada ¡Get out of my Kitchen! ( Se me pega el lenguaje de Twister :/)**

**Besos xX**

**Anais Bennett (Seddie_love239)**

**Directioner & McCurdian, **


End file.
